1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal in which gaps between keys provided in a second main body change as a first main body moves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device with which a user can freely communicate regardless of time and location. Nowadays, the mobile terminal has been developed to perform functions such as Internet connection and digital broadcasting reception as well as a communication function. Further, functions such as document writing and a game player are added to the mobile terminal. When the user uses such various functions of the mobile terminal, the number of times to input by keys provided in the mobile terminal increases.
The mobile terminal has a small size for convenience of carrying. However, as the size of the mobile terminal reduces, the size of keys provided in the mobile terminal reduces accordingly, and gaps between the keys are also reduced. Accordingly, the user feels much inconvenience in fingering keys provided in the mobile terminal. However, if such inconvenience is solved by increasing the size of the keys, or by widening gaps between the keys, the size of the mobile terminal inevitably increases. Therefore, a mobile terminal in which gaps between the keys decrease when the mobile terminal is not used and increase when the mobile terminal is used is needed.